The invention relates to a magnetic head, particularly a write head, provided with a head face having a longitudinal direction along which a magnetic recording medium can be relatively moved with respect to the magnetic head, and a width direction oriented transversely to the longitudinal direction, and further provided with transducing gaps terminating in the head face.
The invention also relates to a device for writing signals in a magnetic recording medium, comprising a write head and means for relatively moving the recording medium with respect to the magnetic head along the contact face.
The invention further relates to a servosystem for controlling the position of a magnetic head with respect to tracks of a magnetizable recording medium which can be relatively moved with respect to the head and has a plurality of juxtaposed tracks.
The invention further relates to a read head for use in the servosystem.
A magnetic recording system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,141, in which use is made of buried servo or track position indication signals for the purpose of tracking. For writing servosignals, use is made of a magnetic head which is provided with a write winding and a single write gap. The write gap has a relatively large gap length so that the servosignals can be recorded to a large depth in the recording medium. The magnetic head further has a single write/read gap which, viewed in the track direction, is present behind said write gap. In accordance with a first method, the write/read gap is used in combination with a write circuit for storing data signals in a less deep part of the recording medium, while the servosignals are read simultaneously. In accordance with a second method, the recorded data signals and the recorded servosignals are read simultaneously. A drawback of the known device and the magnetic head used therein is that only one write gap is present so that only one information track can be written and read.